Electrifying Halloween Adventure
by SuperAlex64
Summary: Buzz Conroy always knew he was different. After running away from home, he meets up with some kids in weird outfits. Lucky for him, it happened to be Halloween. AU, Creature!Buzz, Human!Frankie


**Okay. here's another AU idea I had. Basically, what if Professor Conroy made Buzz out of body parts and they lived in a creepy house on a hill**

**Frankie's not a robot here.**

**It was one of two AUs that I like to call the Mad Scientist AU**

**Buzz Conroy, Professor Conroy and Frankenstein Jr belong to Hanna-Barbera**

**Everyone else belongs to me**

* * *

Chapter 1: Oh, He's Alive Alright

For as long as Buzz Conroy could always remember, he knew that he was different. He was pretty sure that most young boys don't live in creepy houses on hills. He was pretty sure that most young boys didn't have so many stitches.

And he was pretty sure that most young boys weren't green skinned.

As he sat by the window, he stared out the window and looked out at a world that he's sure never to be a part of.

With a sigh, he turned his father, asking, "Dad, why can't I go outside?"

Professor Conroy, who was a descendant of one Dr. G.G. Frankenstein Jr., glanced at him, "Oh, well, son, people wouldn't understand."

"People wouldn't understand," Buzz repeated, incredulous. He then just stood there, staring at his dad long enough to worry him. Until the boy exploded.

Not literally, of course.

**_"SERIOUSLY!? YOU STITCH A KID TOGETHER OUT OF BODY PARTS AND NOW YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT PEOPLE NOT UNDERSTANDING!?"_**

"...I can see that you're upset, Buzz."

_**"YOU THINK?!"**_ the boy screamed, **_"WHERE DID YOU EVEN GET THE PARTS TO MAKE ME ANYWAY!?"_** Buzz then paused, commenting, "Never mind, I don't want to know," before Conroy could get a word in edgewise.

The boy then left, saying, "I'm going to my room," leaving his father to wonder where did he go wrong.

Buzz sat on his bed for a while, arms crossed, still angry about everything. Fuming, he wanted to stand up and punch his mirror, but he knew that that was a bad idea.

All he wanted was to go outside and see the world. Was that really too much to ask for?

After a few minutes of pacing around his room, Buzz made his decision. He opened up his window and jumped.

As he ran, he thought, _'Hopefully, Dad didn't notice.'_

* * *

"Wow, thanks Frankie, this gonna be the best Halloween ever!"

A small group of kids in costume surrounded a teenager also in costume. First, there was Hilary Hashimoto, who was dressed as a dragon princess. Over her short brown hair, she had a horned headband. Over her own ears, she had fake pointed ears. She had on the cutest little blue and gold princess dress and on her back, she had dragon wings.

Then there was Hilary's twin sister, Holiday Hashimoto, who was dressed as a werewolf fairy princess. Over her short brown hair, she wore butterfly antennae headband. On her face, she had pink eye markings. Over her ears, she had fuzzy pointed ones. She had on the cutest little pink and green butterfly fairy dress and on her back, she had butterfly wings.

Next, there was their friend, Lance Wilson, who was dressed as the Grim Reaper. Over his dark brown hair, he wore a hood. On his face, he had skull face paint. Over his hands, he had bony gloves. In his hand, he had a scary look scythe. He had on a cool looking dark robe and on his back, he had dark feather wings.

Then there was their other friend, Alberto "Berto" Reyes, who was dressed as a vampire. Just a vampire.

And finally, there was their teenage friend/babysitter, Adam "Frankie" Frankenstein Jr., who was dressed as his own superhero. Over his black hair with a skunk stripe, he wore... nothing, there was nothing on his head, not even an antenna. On his face, he wore a black mask. He had on a green suit with purple shorts and yellow boots and on his back, he had a purple cape.

As a side note, Adam Frankenstein Jr. was more certainly not related to Dr. G.G. Frankenstein Jr.

Because this was Halloween, this group planned on making the most of it.

"Thanks, that's what you said last year," Frankie laughed.

Hilary then laughed along, saying, "Welp, let's hope next year's the better than ever then."

Her sister simply brought her palm to her face, groaning, "Oh, Hilary..."

Hilary simply stuck out her tongue out and skipped merrily away. Berto and Lance laughed as they chased Hilary and ran from door to door, collecting more and more candy. It didn't take long for Holiday to catch on.

"HEY!" she yelled as she chased after them.

Frankie chuckling to himself before looking around the area because he had gotten the strange feeling he was being watched. Not seeing anything, he merely shrugged and went on his way. He had kids to look after and he is a very responsible babysitter, thank you very much.

* * *

Buzz was a little confused when everyone's strange get-up. He knew enough to know that this wasn't how people normally dressed. And he kept getting compliments for his costume.

"What costume?" he wondered.

He had to remind himself that he didn't look like normal people. Now, he wanted to know why people were in costume. So, he began to look around, happy to enjoy his new freedom. He then spotted a group of kids and began to follow them.

For research.

When the big one would almost notice him, he would hide in the bushes until he turned his attention elsewhere. He figured that he could keep this up without being seen.  
"Hey! Cool costume!"

Nope.

Turning around, he saw that it was the dragon girl. She smiled so cutely at him as she looked him so curiously.

"Um, thanks...?"

This only set her off.

"Where you from? What's your name?"

Buzz blinked at the girl before answering, "I'm Buzz and I'm from," and he pointed up at the creep house on the hill.

"Really...?" she scrunched her face in confusion, "I thought that place was abandoned."

Oh no, first kid he meets and he's already blowing it. "Guess not."

"Wanna go Trick-or-Treating with us?"

'What?' "Well...?"

"Alright!" she then grabbed him by that hand, "Let's go!" She then led him to her group, laughing, "With your costume, we'll have an even better chance at getting candy!"

"Wait! I don't even know your name!" Buzz shouted.

"I'm Hilary!"

**To be continued**

* * *

**Got the idea while looking at old Frankenstein Jr concept art, see ya later, dudes**


End file.
